Dragonborn of the dead world
by kokob5
Summary: Once trapped on the dead world of Remnant where only the strongest could survive Jaune finds himself on the world known as Nirn in a land called Skyrim, this would be good if not for the fact he was being hauled off the be executed with a group known as the Stormcloaks...lovely.
1. A whole new world

Trees…fresh air…the sounds of birds filling in the silence of the local area…something Jaune was not used to, did he add that he was currently being hauled along in a cart being dragged by a horse with several other people in the same cart all their hands bound together with some leather straps…well he was and it wasn't comfortable and that was coming from a man who'd spent years sleeping on rocks and god knows what else!

''Mom are we there yet!'' Jaune says for the millionth time to the imperial solider currently controlling the hoses pulling the cart making him grind his teeth and snarl at Jaune much to the amusement of the currently within it.

''Would you shut your damned mouth!?'' The imperial driver shouts back angrily at Jaune making him stick out his tongue at the driver rather childishly before turning his head to the side. ''Hmph! I'm telling dad you're being mean.'' Jaune says causing the blond-haired man in a set of light looking armor made from chain and padding with long piece of blue cloth other laugh aloud much to the charge in of the imperial soldier currently controlling the carriage.

''I said shut up or I'll throw this thing into a nearby river!'' The driver shouts back angrily once more making Jaune sigh dramatically and look at the man in front of him to make some small talk to pass the time.

''So what're in for? Did ya sleep with some general's wife or something?'' Jaune asks making the man in front of him snort out a laugh. ''Hardly, I'm a storm cloak I was ambushed with the rest of my men and our leader, the true high queen of Skyrim!'' The man says pointing towards the woman with the fancy clothing.

''Oh, so did you sleep with a general's wife?'' Jaune says turning to the woman making her sigh looking over at Jaune flatly. ''What? It's a genuine question!'' Jaune says defensively to the possible queen. ''Ha-ha, no she has not done such a thing. She was taken like the rest of us because she killed the high king of Skyrim in fair combat however the imperials seem to think otherwise.'' The man with blond hair says making Jaune nod in understanding.

''So there embarrassed that the king lost to a woman? I mean sure it might be embarrassing but where I come from some of the strongest people I know are chicks.'' Jaune says making the possible queen sigh and the blond-haired man facepalm using both his hands seeing as they were tied together.

''No, no they believed she murdered him with her voice! Blew the king apart, though she bested him in combat and none of them believe so.'' The blond-haired man says as a shadow passes over-head as they enter a small village. ''Wow so she nagged him to death?'' Jaune says with a playful smirk on his face making the man huff a small laugh. ''I guess you could say that.'' The blond man whispers playfully to Jaune so he doesn't get scolded by his queen.

''How can all of you be so calm!?'' The man in the rags speaks up getting Jaune's attention on him. ''What do you mean? Of course, I'm calm not like I'm gonna die or anything.'' Jaune says flatly to him making the blond-haired man raise a brow. ''You truly believe you won't die here today? We're being rolled to the headsman block as we speak…'' The blond-haired man says making Jaune snort. ''As if that'd kill me.'' Jaune says stubbornly looking at the headman block passed the cart's driver.

''Hmph hmm!'' The possible queen attempts to speak over her muffled mouth. ''Don't hurt yourself sweetheart, we won't hear you past those things.'' Jaune says idly as he looks around at the fortifications the town had and all the soldiers in a mix of leather and metal armor, most likely low grade steel.

''What are you looking for?'' The man in rags asks making Jaune look over at him. ''A way out, possible gaps in there formation so on, and so far I've spotted about four.'' Jaune says to him before looking around once more. ''Good luck trying to get away from here, the Thalmor are here as well, if you get past us you'll have to deal with them.'' The imperial driver says with a smirk on his face making Jaune role his eyes. ''Bitch please I'm an anti-mage I'd fuck them all up.'' Jaune says making the people in the cart chuckle at Jaune's rather creative reply to the soldier.

''Get out…'' The imperial soldiers grounds out as he stops the cart prompting them to stand and slowly make their way out of the cart and stand in a small huddle in front of a man with short brown hair in leather armor like most of the imperial soldiers there and a woman stood beside him, dark skin with black hair and eyes to match and she wore a metal plate armor along with a helmet made from the same material.

''Hello beautiful.'' Jaune comments on the woman's appearance only to be sneered at by her. ''damn that's cold.'' Jaune says at her reply to him. ''Damned imperials…love their lists…'' The blond-haired man beside him says making Jaune raise a brow. ''That's sort of petty, plus lists make things easier.'' Jaune says back to him causing the man to shrug. ''Maybe so but these idiots adore them, use them at every opportunity.'' The man replies. ''Quite!'' The female imperial officer shouts making them shut up for now.

''Now then, go to the block when your name is called.'' The imperial soldier with brown hair says before looking down at the list again. ''Ulfric storm cloak, Jarl of Windhelm.'' The man says prompting Ulfric to move to the block.

''It has been an honor Jarl Ulfric.'' The blond-haired man beside him says. ''Rolaf of Riverwood.'' The imperial says prompting Rolaf to start moving after Ulfric.

''Lokir of Rorikstead.'' The imperial says making Lokir speak up in a panicked voice. ''No! I'm not a rebel!'' With that he takes of trying to run away. ''YOU'RE NOT GOING TO KILL ME!'' Lokir adds on as he runs. ''Archers!'' The imperial officer shouts getting an archer to fire an arrow into Lokir's back killing him in seconds.

''Anyone else feel like running? The officer says in a deadly tone aloud enough for everyone nearby to hear. ''You step forwards, what is your name?'' The imperial in leather armor asks prompting Jaune to walk forwards in front of him. ''Jaune Arc.'' Jaune says with a yawn making the officers eye twitch in annoyance at Jaune's attitude. ''He's not on the list, what do we do with him?'' The man in leather armor asks making the officer look at Jaune for a moment before turning back to the soldier. ''To the block like the rest of them, he pisses me off…'' The officer mutters making Jaune sigh dramatically. ''And I thought you loved me.'' Jaune says proving her point to the other soldier to tells Jaune to follow after him.

For the rest of the time Jaune just tuned out, most of it was just some dude in gold colored armor taunting Ulfric and then on to some woman preaching to some gods only to be interrupted by a man getting his attention back on the situation at hand. ''Aye! I'd rather go first lad!'' Jaune says pushing the suicidal storm cloak to the side and walking towards the headsman's block sensing a large powerful force heading towards them at a fast speed. ''Very well then…'' The priest says annoyed that she was interrupted and stepping aside allowing Jaune to stand in front of the headsman's block.

''Well don't you just look dashing.'' Jaune comments looking at the headsman wearing a stereotypical outfit of a headsman ever wearing the black sack over his head with the eyes cut out of it. Instead of getting a response the heads man simply kick Jaune's legs out ''making'' him drop to his knees missing the large grin on Jaune's face. ''Come on now don't have to be so rude.'' Jaune says as the headsman uses his boot to bend Jaune down so his head was on the block his neck ready to be chopped.

''Hm, well at least I've got a good very of the goods from down here.'' Jaune says looking over at the officer with a wink making her grown closing her legs together making Jaune sigh dramatically as the headsman raised the axe. ''Don't talk to me scum.'' The officer says making Jaune smirk. ''Ah come on now, just give me a chance with you in a room and you'll be calling me daddy in no time!'' Jaune says to the officer making her grind her teeth together as some of her own soldier's chuckle at Jaune's rather odd last words.

''How about this, if I survive you give me a chance!'' Jaune says with a smirk on his face making the officer grin at him. ''Ha! You're on.'' The officer says knowing she's win the bet, not even a Dedra could survive a strike to the neck. ''Why that's rather generous of you.'' Jaune says as the axe comes down towards his neck…and bounces off making the headsman lose balance and fall over Jaune. ''Ha the look on your faces!'' Jaune laughs out seeing the looks of shock on everyone's face.

''Archers!'' The general shouts prompting the archers to raise their bows at Jaune. ''HEY! That's no fair!'' Jaune complains pointing with his now unbound hand at the general. ''WHAT IN OBLIVION IS THAT?!'' Jaune hears making him turn his eyes to the sky and look back towards the mountains to see a large black dragon flying towards them. ''What is it sentries!'' The officer shouts shaking off her shock. Before the sentries can answer the dragon lands on the large tower in front of the block making everyone who hadn't seen it notice it. ''DRAGON!'' The officer shouts in shock as everyone besides Jaune moves back.

''HI!'' Jaune says waving at the dragon happily who uses a shout to attempts to kill Jaune and fails miserably not even moving Jaune from the spot. ''OI! I JUST GOT MY HAIR FIXED YOU OVERGROWN LIZARD!'' Jaune shouts noticing his hair was now all over the place. And of course, instead of replying the dragon shouts to the sky causing it to cloud up and for meteorites to begin to fall from the sky…

''Well fuck you too…'' Jaune mutters as the dragon takes off and begins to destroy the town. ''Jaune! This way the gods won't give us another chance!'' Rolaf shouts getting Jaune's attention on him. ''Wow what the hell?'' Jaune says noticing that everything behind him was in bad shape before remembering that Rolaf was calling him. ''Oh right on my way!'' Jaune says jogging towards the stormcloak captain and into the tower behind him.

''So dragons, that's cool.'' Jaune says walking into the tower while dusting some dirt off his duster coat. ''But how?! Dragons are merely legends! Things used in children's stories to scare them!'' Rolaf says in a far less calm state than Jaune. ''Legends don't burn down villages Rolaf, and you Jaune was it? How did that dragon shout not kill you? It destroyed everything around you yet you stood unharmed!'' Ulfric says looking at Jaune with a mix of curiosity and awe.

''Like I said I'm hard to kill, plus an anti-mage.'' Jaune says flatly looking at Ulfric who only squints her eyes at him. ''I don't think we have time to ask question right now Ulfric, we need to find a way out of Helgan before the dragon burns it down!'' Rolaf says getting Ulfrics attention from Jaune. ''You're right but we need to find a way to get the injured out.'' Ulfric says looking at the two bleed soldiers on the ground.

''Frankly with wounds like those they won't survive, unless you can somehow magic up a new stomach for the woman and a few new arteries for the man they'll be dead in a few minutes.'' Jaune says grimly looking at the two of the sadly.

''How would you know? Rolaf asks not wanting them to be left behind. ''I'm afraid he's right, they're going to die soon all we can do is make them more comfortable.'' The stormcloak tending to them says looking at Rolaf and Ulfric with sad look on his face. ''Stand aside.'' Jaune mutters lightly pushing the man aside as he kneels in front of them and places a finger on each of their temples and begins to mutter in an unknown language slowly making the pained looks on the soldiers faces leave leaving peaceful looks on their faces as they breath their final breaths.

''What did you do to them?'' Ulfric asks looking at the now dead stormcloaks. ''I made them more comfortable.'' Jaune says standing up trying to ignore the agonizing pain he'd taken from them and forced into his body. ''You're bleed!'' Rolaf says looking at Jaune with wide eyes making him run a finger under his lip and look at the blood. ''Yep, that spells tend to do that…'' Jaune says before looking up at the staircase hearing an explosion followed by a shout and the sound of fire.

''Well holyshit!'' Jaune shouts seeing a few blocks of stone fall from the stair case with scorch marks on them. ''Well we should make our exit! Well you guys anyways I'm gonna punch a dragon in the face!'' Jaune says quickly running up the stairs ignoring the shouts of protest from Rolaf to stop before he kills himself.

''Tip, tip tallyho!'' Jaune shouts jumping out of the large hole made by the dragon and into the burning building below before making his way out and finding the imperial soldier with the list along with an elder man trying to call a child away from the dead body of his guardian while the dragon looked at the boy.

Quickly grabbing a burning piece of wood Jaune forces some of his Aura into it and throws it at the dragon causing it smash off its snout making it throw its head back and unleash a loud shout of pain firing a wave of kinetic energy above. ''GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE KID!'' Jaune shouts breaking the kid from his shock and quickly running into the elder man's arms with tears in his eyes.

Grabbing a rock Jaune fills it with aura and chucks it at the dragon hitting it of its scaled body causing the scale it hit making it crack causing the dragon to let of a shout of fire towards Jaune making him leap to the side not wanting to get burned to death, magic fire was still fire even when you removed the magic part.

''I hate dragons…'' Jaune mutters watching as the dragon fly off and destroying a different part of the village. ''You their prisoner, come with me If you want to live!'' The imperial says making Jaune raise a brow at him. ''The names Jaune Arc not 'prisoner'.'' Jaune says flatly making the imperial soldier sigh. ''My names Hadvar.'' The now names Hadvar says walking up to Jaune and offers a hand that Jaune takes. ''I doubt we'll get out of here alive on our own.'' Hadvar says making Jaune nod, although Jaune could escape alive he decided to humor the man.

''Alright truce.'' Jaune says getting a nod from Hadvar who quickly turns and makes his way towards an alleyway that was behind the dragon. ''Lovely more running.'' Jaune says silently before running after Hadvar. ''Watch out!'' Jaune shouts pulling Hadvar back as a large bone protrusion from the dragon's wing digs into the spot he'd been a moment before as the dragon lands on the wall. The waited silently as the dragon used its fire breath to kill an archer unfortunate enough to annoy It before flying off again.

''Thank you friend, I'd have died if not for you.'' Hadvar says a bit shakenly. ''Don't mention it now come on before the thing comes back.'' Jaune says jogging ahead followed by Hadvar while he ignored the sight of the charred remains of an imperial archer. ''Look on the bright side Hadvar! At least it's not raining flaming rocks anymore!'' Jaune says as they make their way through another building into a large open area to find a gathering of imperial archers and mages with the general trying to shoot down the dragon.

''Aye boss!'' Jaune says making the general look at him with a glare and then at Hadvar. ''Quickly into he keep soldier! You're no use to us without a ranged weapon!'' The general orders prompting Hadvar to nod and salute before heading towards the keep.

''That means you as well prisoner!'' The general says noticing Jaune wasn't following Hadvar. ''Hm, one second.'' Jaune says walking over and picking up a bow from a fallen soldier and tossing it in his hands a few times. ''I can work with this.'' Jaune mutters grabbing an arrow from the quiver and notching it before taking aim at the dragon and mutter once more making the bow begin to glow a gold and blue color.

''Holy ambassador destroy my enemy.'' Jaune mutters under his breath before firing the arrow blindly into the air as his eyes were closed, the general resisted the urge to face palm as the arrow goes wide only for his eyes to widen as the arrow explodes midair causing small golden objects to fly after the dragon striking it several times making it hiss out in pain and glare down at Jaune who drops the now smoking bow onto the ground.

''Yo general you should try and get as many of your soldiers out of here as possible, the dragon has an anti-magic shield around it and its scales are too hard to penetrate with iron or steel arrows.'' Jaune says looking over at the general who frowns. ''I'd love to but the only way out's the keep the main gates blocked.'' The general says pointing to the gate making Jaune smirk. ''Not for long.'' Jaune says running over to a fallen wall support and grabbing onto it and lifting it up with ease.

''Make way!'' Jaune shouts causing the mages and archers to make a pathway for Jaune who charged at the game with the large support while filling it with some aura to make it strong enough so it wouldn't break on contact with the large doors.

''This is going to sting…'' Jaune mutters moments before he slams into the door with the beam breaking it open and creating a pathway for the general's men to escape. ''Well get going I got some business to finish up here.'' Jaune says using his arms to point towards the now open gateway. ''You heard the man people we're leaving!'' The general shouts prompting the soldiers to make their way to the exit.

''Thank me later old man.'' Jaune says running past the general while punching his shoulder lightly. ''Hm…I will young man.'' The general mutters watching Jaune run towards the keep after Hadvar who'd already made his way inside but instead Jaune decided to enter through the closest door rather than into the barracks entrance.

''Oh hey.'' Jaune says looking at Ulfric, Rolaf and the stormcloak he'd preventing from killing himself via headsman standing with their weapons all pointed at him. ''Oh Jaune it's you, I'd though that Hadvar had decided to come in after us…'' Rolaf says lowering his sword along with Ulfric and the other stormcloak. ''Meh, anyways got a way out of this place?'' Jaune asks looking at the wooden gate that was locked from the other side and then to the iron door to his left.

''Well we need to get through that door somehow but it's locked as we've discovered.'' Ulfric says pointing at the iron door making Jaune smirk. ''I can get it open if you'd like.'' Jaune says making Ulfric raise a brow. ''You can lock pick? You don't strike me as the type…'' Ulfric says crossing her arms over her chest. ''Nah I'll just kick it down.'' Jaune says making the rest of the people currently in the room raise a brow at him and follow with their heads as they watch Jaune walk up to the door, raise his leg and kick the iron gate off and into the wall on the other side of the stairway down…

''How…'' Rolaf attempts to speak only to leave it in the air looking at Jaune in shock. ''Never skip leg day!'' Jaune says with a smirk on his face as he turns towards the group. ''Oh hey look soldiers.'' Jaune says pointing past them towards Hadvar, the imperial officer he'd been flirting with and a nameless imperial soldier all on the other side of the gate.

''You!'' The officer shouts angrily at Jaune. ''Me!'' Jaune sings out placing a hand on his chest where his heart was in a melodramatic fashion. ''Hadvar seems we meet again.'' Jaune adds on looking at Hadvar with a smile. ''You know this buffoon?'' The officer asks looking at Hadvar. ''He saved my life against the dragon…'' Hadvar says looking at the officer with a frown.

''Now before you all start to fight how about we consider this! We work together!'' Jaune says making everyone even Hadvar look flatly at him. ''Think about it for a moment, if the dragon out there and finds us when we leave we'll need as much strength as possible to fight it so I suggest a truce!'' Jaune says making Ulfric frown looking down and her feet and sigh. ''He has a point…we're stronger as a group especially against a dragon.'' Ulfric says shocking everyone in the room besides Jaune on how easily she'd agreed.

''If Ulfric says so then I'm with her.'' Rolaf says as well as the other stormcloak a moment later. ''Very well…however after all is said and done I will still attempt to bring you all into custody.'' The officer says walking over to the chain that opened the gate and pulling it opening the only barrier between the two groups.

''Hey remember that bet we-'' Jaune attempts to speak only for the officer to throw a metal mug at him. ''THAT MEANS NOTHING!'' The officer shouts as Jaune laughs at her having caught the mug. ''Oh come on don't go back on your word now I seen the way you blushed when the axe didn't decapitate me!'' Jaune says making the officer growl putting her hand on her weapon. ''Captain I don't think we should be to rational he's only teasing.'' Hadvar says calming her captain down.

''I'll be damned sure to maim you when we're out of here.'' The officer says glaring daggers at Jaune. ''Ah love such a hash thing.'' Jaune sings out making his way down the stairs leaving the group behind watching as he left. ''He's probably the most insane man I've even met…'' Ulfric says before running after him prompting everyone else to do so.

''Alright this lo-'' Jaune attempts to speak looking down a long hallway only for it to collapse followed by the dragon letting out a roar that sounded oddly like a laugh. ''Never mind through the door.'' Jaune says opening the door to a large room with a table and a lot of crates. ''Hm, the food hall, it's small but so is the amount of guards guarding Helgan.'' The officer says. ''Let's see if there anything useful here, even food will help.'' Rolaf says getting a nod from everyone as they begin to search crates for supplies.

''What the fuck is this?'' Jaune asks pulling a glass bottle filled with a red liquid out of a crate. ''A healing potion, it heals minor wounds in quick succession but for major ones you'll need something more potent and a lot more off it.'' Hadvar explains making Jaune nod and pocket the potion seeing as it was useful.

''So what ya'll find?'' Jaune asks after another minute of searching and finding nothing besides some moldy cheese that he'd popped into his mouth, what? He was hungry! ''Some potions and bread is all we came across it all seemed to have been scavenged by others coming through the keep beforehand.'' The nameless imperial soldier says holding a mana potion in front of him. ''Well at least it was worth it lets go before the dragon decides it wants to bring the ceiling down on us.'' Jaune says walking out the door that lead to the other side of the blocked hallway.

''I'll lead the way from here I've been in this keep before.'' Hadvar says getting Jaune to nod as he takes the head of the group and begins to lead the way father into the keep. ''Gods…I wish we didn't need this room…'' Hadvar says sadly as they turn a corner to a stairway with a room at the end with two large cells in it. ''Someone's down there…'' Jaune says stopping Hadvar.

''What are you doing are you mad!?'' A man's voice is heard by the group. ''Shut it! I'm the one in charge here I can do as I wish!'' Another older voice is heard. 'I don't give a damn! You're a monster now die like one!'' The younger voice says followed by a shout of pain and the splatter of blood.

After another moment, the group make their way down to find in imperial armor helping a battered female stormcloak to her feet with a bloody mace and body of a hooded imperial soldier at his feet. ''Can you walk?'' The man asks only to get a grown from the woman making him frown. ''Well damn looks like we got a knight in shining armor!'' Jaune says making the imperials eyes widen as he turns to see Jaune and his unusual group.

''W-what?'' The man asks confused that Ulfric stormcloak was standing beside and imperial officer armed and seemingly allied with one another. ''What happened here? Why Is the torturer dead?'' Hadvar asks curiously making the man frown.

''I killed him, he's a monster! he wanted to rape her after torturing her for several minutes so I killed him for what he did.'' The man says angrily looking down at the tortures body making Jaune smile slightly. ''You did the right thing now come on we're getting out of here.'' Jaune says making him nod as he helps picks the injured stormcloak up in a bridal style and carries her following the group.

''Is anyone up ahead?'' Jaune asks looking back at the apprentice torturer. ''A group of imperial soldiers should be ahead, mostly archers who ran away from the dragon at first sight. ''Cowards.'' The imperial officer growls out angrily at the soldier's actions.

''I suggest we be careful from here on out, depending on how they react it could be peaceful or could end with one of two of us dead.'' Ulfric says looking at the group. ''She's right, if those men do make it back to solitude they'll no doubt be dishonorably discharged for their actions if word was to reach the general and no doubt it will and they won't want that...'' The imperial officer says adding on to Ulfric's statement.

''We could just kill them if they attack…'' Jaune says and ready's a counter argument in his head only to hear no-one protest his idea not even Hadvar. ''They're scum for what they did if they attack us I'll kill them all myself if needs be.'' The officer says clearly disgusted with their actions. ''Then it's decided.'' Jaune says turning a corner and into a large area and immediately gets hit in the head by an arrow that breaks on impact.

''Ow…'' Jaune mutters rubbing where the arrow had hit while glaring at the imperial soldier who'd fired the bow. ''Working with stormcloaks!? Are we you're traitors!'' An imperial soldier, most likely the highest rank in their group, shouts pointing his gladius sword at the officer who scowls drawing her own weapon. ''Leave this to me.'' The officer says holding her shield at the ready before charging at the group.

''Damn she's kicking ass.'' Jaune comments watching the officer 'kick ass' as he says. ''She defiantly is… I didn't know a shield could be used in such a way.'' Rolaf says watching the officer hit one of the soldiers in the throat with her shield making him fall to the ground holding his broken wind pipe. ''She's a prodigy when it comes to imperial soldiers, general Tulius even offered to give her special training but she declined.'' Hadvar says making Ulfric nod impressed with the redguard strength.

''This is why I fell in love with you!'' Jaune says in a sing song voice as the officer kills the last imperial soldier. ''I will end you!'' The officer shouts angrily at Jaune pointing her weapon at him. ''Enough we need to leave as soon as possible! And Jaune take a weapon from one of the body's you're completely defenseless.'' Ulfric says moving forward along with the group leaving Jaune to scavenge and weapon from one of the dead imperials.

''Sure thing boss.'' Jaune comments kneeling and picking up a gladius from one of the imperials and placing it in its sheath that he took from the imperials body, followed by the bow slung around the man's back and his arrows. ''Quickly let's go!'' Hadvar urges prompting Jaune to get up and follow the group over a wooden drawbridge that the still nameless imperial soldier had pulled down.

''HOLY SHIT!'' Jaune shouts leaping into the air as the bridge behind him shatters as a group of boulders from above land on it breaking it and cutting the group off from going back. ''Far too close for comfort friend.'' Rolaf says patting Jaune's shoulder with a nervous laugh. ''Yeah I thought I'd have been killed there.'' Jaune says looking back at the boulders and up at the hole they came from to see a large dragon eye looking in at him with a glare.

''We should go, that things looking at us!'' The apprentice torturer says noting the dragon looking down at them from the hole. ''Let's move people!'' Rolaf says running down the cave system followed by everyone else leaving the dragon to huff in anger before lifting off to find the exit to the cave to ambush them.

''It seems someone's been down here already.'' The nameless stormcloak says noticing the lit oil lamp. ''Most likely the remaining stormcloaks that got split off from us.'' Ulfric says as they walk through the narrow cave coming to a slop that lead into a large open area. ''Somethings here…Spiders I think?'' Jaune says adding on the question looking up at the ceiling. ''Frostbite spiders, they hide in the ceiling and leap down on-top of their pray and poison them while they're in shock.'' The apprentice torturer says getting a few raised brows from the group. ''My teacher taught me this before I killed him.'' He says making the group nod at his answer seeing no reason for him to lie.

''Anyone know fire magic?'' Jaune asks looking back at the group. ''Nope…'' Rolaf says after a moment of anyone speaking up. ''Fine I'll use some light magic…'' Jaune mutters not seeing the difference in the two besides the amount of light they created. ''Cover your eyes unless you want to be blinded.'' Jaune says throwing his arms out in front of him as they begin to glow.

''Lord of light illuminate my pathway and purge the fools who stand before me.'' Jaune whispers out as the cave in front of him lights up followed by the hisses of pain of the frostbite spiders who call fall to the ground twitching and smoking. ''Ladies first.'' Jaune says moving aside and bowing. ''How charming…'' Ulfric says sarcastically but takes Jaune up on his offer and walks into the large room.

''How much farther until the exit Hadvar?'' The nameless imperial soldier asks as they find themselves in a narrow pathway once more. ''Just a little more there's an opening with a stream of water flowing through it and the exits on the other side of the large opening.'' Hadvar replies as they reach said large opening.

''I can feel a breeze.'' Jaune comments as they walk in the large opening and see the light at the end that hurt even his eyes having not seen the light in fair amount of time. ''And I see a bear…'' The officer comments flatly pointing at the sleeping bear in the shining light. ''that's…a problem…'' Ulfric says looking at the bear, they may be many but a bear was not something you wanted to mess with they we're extremely damager and could maul and entire patrol of soldiers if it caught them off guard.

''I say we sneak around, I'm not in the mood for more fighting today.'' Jaune says looking at the bear as it slept. ''I agree I'd not want to test my chances against such a beast and we're all exhausted after what we've already been through.'' Hadvar adds on not wanting to die to a bear off all things after what he'd been through.

And so, one by one, or two in the apprentice's case seeing as he was carrying the injured stormcloak who was now sleeping, they passed the sleeping bear and made their way the cave exit careful not to wake the beast from its slumber.

''Fresh air…'' Jaune sighs out taking a seat on a nearby rock and breathing in the cold crisp air of Skyrim. ''Shh the dragons nearby!'' Ulfric hushes and true to her word the dragon flies over head and towards the mountains letting out a frustrated shout as it slowly left their field of view.

''Where from here then? I don't exactly know my way around this place.'' Jaune says looking at the group as they all took seat on different rocks on the ground. ''Riverwood's a small walk from here but they may find it off a group of stormcloaks and imperials walk into the town together.'' Rolaf says looking over the group and more specifically the imperials. ''Right now I don't think any of us are in any of us are looking to fight and if the people of Riverwood see us enter together so what? By the looks of us it looks like we just fought a war together.'' Hadvar says with a frown on his face.

''I agree with the imperial on this one we've gone this far together we can go on a little longer.'' Ulfric says before looking at the imperial officer. ''What says you? You're their captain so it's your choice what they do.'' Ulfric adds on to the imperial officer who sighs taking off her helmet and brushing her hair out of her eyes. ''I agree, we stay together and recuperate in Riverwood and go our separate ways, I can hire a carriage for my men and your group can go to Whiterun currently the Jarl there seems to favor you over us.'' The officer says pulling a leather pouch from one of the utility bags on her hip and opening the cap and taking a drink from the liquid inside.

''But don't think this lets you off the hook Ulfric, I'll come looking for you and I'll drag you back to the general if needs be.'' The officer says making Ulfric smirk. ''I'd like to see you try.'' Ulfric says in her usual arrogant voice. ''Come on ladies don't need to start a fight over something to megger!'' Jaune says getting the attention of both of them.

''A war is not megger.'' Ulfric says flatly making Jaune shrug. ''I know I've been in several but think of this moment like a peace treaty, we've gotten out alive from an attack on a village lead by a dragon! Come on now that's something you can brag about when you get home!'' Jaune says getting a smile on everyone's faces.

''Indeed it is, not many can say they've survived a dragon attack but I fear this may become a more common occurrence in the future…'' Ulfric says her voice becoming grim at the end. ''Then we should hurry home and warn of possible attacks!'' Rolaf says getting the groups attention on him. ''If this dragon has come here then it's possible others are around as well for all we know this could have been one of many attacks!'' Rolaf says making the groups eyes widen seeing how that could be a possibility. ''Then to Riverwood we go!'' Jaune says prompting the group to get up and make their way towards the village.

''Anything we should know about Riverwood Rolaf?'' Jaune asks getting Rolaf's attention. ''Not too much it's a small village that famous for its wood mill that's run by my sister Gerdur, it has a blacksmith as well a few farms a trader and an Inn.'' Rolaf explains getting a nod from Jaune.

''Fair enough but do you think they'll be able to house all of us? I can sleep outside but by the looks of it if any of you did you'd probably die.'' Jaune says addressing the group. ''I can stay with my sister Gerdur and the Inn would be happy to house all of you if you have the coin.'' Rolaf says. ''I have relatives in Riverwood so I can stay with them if I'm lucky I can convince him to let the rest of my unit stay at their home.'' Hadvar says. ''Oi you best not try and make a move on my Waifu ya hear me.'' Jaune says only to get slapped in the back of the head by said 'Waifu'. ''I am not your 'Waifu'! for whatever the hell it means blondie!'' The officer says making Jaune huff. ''So cruel.'' Jaune sighs out getting a small laugh from the group at his antics.

The rest of the trip was made in silence that Jaune hoped was a comfortable one, the only sound he could hear from the group was the apprentice torturer making small talk with the injured stormcloak in his arms to keep her mind off her injuries.

''So this is it?'' Jaune asks spotting a single wall with a large opening that was the gate. ''Aye it is, hopefully we don't cause to much trouble…'' Rolaf says as they approach. Turning his head to the side suddenly Jaune spits onto the grass and frowns slightly seeing blood in his spit, seems the damage dealt when he'd taken the soldiers wounds to let them die peacefully was still there…

''Jaune you're spacing out.'' Hadvar says making Jaune shake his head to find they'd passed under the entrance to the village. ''A dragon I seen a dragon!'' An elder woman shouts looking at who was most likely her son who only brushed such ludicrous allocations off. ''Dragons mother really?'' The man says looking at his mother then the group entering the village and stared with a confused expression at the group of stormcloaks and imperials walking together looking like they'd just come back from a large-scale battle.

''Don't mind us not inconspicuous at all.'' Jaune says waving at the man who awkwardly waved back. ''Come on we need to find Gerdur she's the little leader of this village so she'll want to hear about this.'' Rolaf says leading the group of a wooden bridge that commented the wood mill to the village through the stream of water. ''Gerdur! Are you there?!'' Rolaf shouts prompting a female voice to shout back. ''Rolaf?! Is that you?!'' The female voice shouts out followed by a woman with blond hair looking down at the group from the mill. ''Oh gods I'll be down in a moment!'' The woman adds on seeing the state of the group.

''Hm she looks like your twin.'' Jaune comments as Gerdur leaves there view. ''Aye we are though she is older by a few seconds as she'll no doubt boast later.'' Rolaf says as he stops the group by a large tree stump alloying the group to take seats ether on the grass on rocks or the tree stump.

''Mara's mercy! What happened to all of you and why are YOU traveling with imperials?!'' Gerdur says looking at the state of the group before focusing in at Rolaf. ''Gerdur I'll explain later but we need to get the injured some medical treatment.'' Rolaf says focusing on the injured stormcloak soldier in the apprentice torturer's arms. ''Hod! Get down here right now!'' Gerdur shouts towards the mill getting Hod's attention.

''What is it woman Sven drunk on the job again?'' Hod asks walking to edge and pauses seeing the group. ''I'll be down now!'' Hod says quickly leave view no doubt heading down to them. ''U-Ulfric stormcloak is with you!'' Gerdur stutters out noticing the woman standing with her arms crossed. ''Aye we escaped Helgan with these imperials after a dragon attacked.'' Rolaf says making Gerdur's eyes widen in shock. ''A dragon?!'' Gerdur says loudly prompting Rolaf to hush her. ''Quite! We don't want to cause panic right now.'' Rolaf says making Gerdur shut up and wait for Hod to arrive.

''What's going on here? Why are there imperials with stormcloaks walking into this town together like they'd just been fighting!'' Hod says marching towards their group with a sword in hand prompting the officer to draw her gladius ready to defend herself. ''Hod put that thing down! They're here with Rolaf peacefully!'' Gerdur says making Hod stop mid step and sigh sheathing the weapon in the leather strap at his side.

''Good now take the girl in and get her bandaged up she looks like she'll die soon if we do nothing for her.'' Gerdur says prompting Hod to nod and take the injured stormcloak from the apprentice torturers arms and move as fast as he could to the house to give her medical treatment for her wounds. ''Now explain to me what happened at Helgan? I heard that Ulfric was captured and by the looks of it it's true…'' Gerdur says looking over at Ulfric who was drinking from the imperial officer's leather water container.

''What you heard was indeed true, the imperials ambushed up while returning to wind helm as if they knew we'd be there, after that we came across Jaune over there fighting some sort of wolf the size of two men! It was as black as night covered in some sort of white bone, after he'd killed it the imperials picked him up assuming he was an stormcloak like the rest of us and we were hauled off the Helgan to be executed, but things took a turn when Jaune had taken the place of one of our men on the chopping block the axe that should have killed him bounced off his neck and soon after the dragon arrived! If not for that dragon I'm almost sure none of us would be here right now…'' Rolaf explains the story as soon as possible.

''The axe bounced off your neck? From what I heard not even Dadra can survive a block to the neck from even a dagger never mind a headsman's axe!'' Gerdur says looking at Jaune making him shrug. ''Magic mostly I used it to harden my skin like iron the moment the axe met it.'' Jaune says waving a hand as if it was no big deal. ''That doesn't explain how you could throw rocks and wood at speeds that they hurt the dragon.'' Hadvar chips in making Jaune chuckle nervously scratching his check. ''Well I put a lot of magic into them to the point right now after all that I've only got about ten percent left…''Jaune says scratching the back of his head a bit embarrassed by the low figure.

''How is you're mana still so low? Mana usually generates at a fast pace…'' The officer asks a bit curious of Jaune's problem. ''Well I doubt magic here works the same as where I come from we use our soul to project magic in a form known as Aura it's powerful, defends us and enhances our ability to do everything but it regenerates very slowly about one percent every ten or so minutes…'' Jaune explains how Aura works to people around him.

''Well that Aura did you good, compared to everyone else here you look as if you've been pampered your entire life.'' Gerdur says before frowning slightly looking over the group once more and focusing on Jaune. ''I hope it's not too much to ask but I was hoping that you could possibly make a run to Whiterun for me and inform the Jarl of the recent event not only Riverwood is in danger but so is Whiterun would you please do this for us?'' Gerdur asks making Jaune stand up and stretch his back making it crack. ''Sure but I'll need a map.'' Jaune says prompting Gerdur to dig into a small pouch at her side and hand an old map of Skyrim to Jaune who opens it and examines it.

''Alright then I'll head off for now, but I'll stop in at the trader first to get some money.'' Jaune says to the group before making his way off to the trader ignoring Gerdur asking him to stay a little to rest. ''Don't worry about him Gerdur he took an attack from that dragon on and didn't even move an inch!'' Rolaf says placing a hand on his sister's shoulder making her sigh. ''Well let's see if we can get the rest of you sorted out…'' Gerdur says turning towards the group of imperials and stormcloaks in front of her.

''Are you open?'' Jaune asks pocking his head through the door interrupting what seemed to be an argument between the two owners. ''Ah sorry yes we're open again sorry about that.'' The man behind the counter says looking at Jaune. ''Well do you guys take trinkets for gold?'' Jaune asks getting a nod from the owner. ''Everything! Even junk unless it's totally useless or won't sell that is.'' The owner says to Jaune getting a nod from him.

''Alright one second let me get it.'' Jaune says shoving his hand into one of the inside pockets of his duster coat missing the surprised look on the owner's face as his arm continued to go farther and farther into the coat. ''Ah here it is!'' Jaune says suddenly after grabbing his intended object and drops it onto the counter making the other person in the room who was eating beside the fire place spit out her food in shock at seeing the size of the diamond Jaune had dropped onto the counter.

''This is…no offensive sure but I can't buy something this…expensive!'' The owner says looking at Jaune with a nervous look. ''Well just give me what you can for now there's some soldiers out there that are in bad shape after a rather nasty battle on and can I have one of those sweet looking things?'' Jaune says finishing his statement pointing at a sweet role that the owner instantly gets along with a large bag of gold.

''Well this is all I can spare at the moment, we had a robbery not long ago they took a lot of our gold and a prized item from my shop, though I do have another shipment coming in soon if you stop buy I might be able to give you enough gold to pay off the gem.'' The owner says getting a nod from Jaune. ''Sure I guess I'm making a run to a place called Whiterun anyways for Gerdur.'' Jaune says grabbing the bag of gold and putting it into his 'deep' pocket before grabbing the sweet roll and taking a bite out of it.

''Also about that robbery do you know where the culprits are?'' Jaune asks getting a tilt of the head from the owner. ''Well yeah they're hid up in Bleakfalls barrow up in the mountains, gods know why they'd hide up there it's cold and said to be cursed!'' The owner says making Jaune chuckle. ''Who knows maybe I'll make a stop there on my way back.'' Jaune says waving goodbye to the owner and throwing a wink at the other person in the room as he walked out the door.

''He's an odd one…'' The owner mutters picking up the gem and placing it under the counter until he could find someplace safe to put it for when the shipment came by.

''These things are good…'' Jaune mutters finishing off the sweet roll. With another Yawn Jaune walks back to where the group was to find them all still sitting there. ''Here! Use this to rent some rooms you hobos!'' Jaune shouts tossing the bag of gold at the group that lands a meter from them spilling some of the gold out of the bag. ''Ta-ta!'' Jaune shouts once more walking the other way once more and making his way out of the village following the map and making his way towards Whiterun.

''So Bleakfalls barrows in the mountains, I'll just clear it out on my way back I guess.'' Jaune says walking past the side road that lead up to the mountains not wanting to clear out the bandits and then go to Whiterun. Jaune was slightly disappointed by the trip it was mostly in silence besides the sounds of nature making itself known he missed the sound sure but a life of fighting Grimm the size of cities sort of made the gentle life of nature boring in comparison…

Before he knew it Jaune has reached an opening in the mountainous area to find a large open plane and could make out a walled town in the center that was no doubt Whiterun. ''Hm walls look old but sturdy though the keep being at the top sort of makes it a prime target for invaders…'' Jaune comments looking at the layout of the walled town of Whiterun, from here it looked nice but also had many faults from what he could see.

''Farms, windmills, more farms and did I mention farms oh! And a Giant…wait wot…'' Jaune says naming off everything he came across as he made his way towards the wall and pauses noticing the Giant humanoid with a large club fighting against a group of three people two females and a male taking turns distracting it and attacking.

''Might as well help.'' Jaune mutters drawing the gladius he'd taken from the dead imperial back at the Helgan cave system and started running towards the Giant. ''Hey big guy!'' Jaune taunts making the Giant turn to him with an angry shout before swinging its large wooden club at him. ''Missed me.'' Jaune comments flatly side stepping the attack and running his sword along it wrist cutting the artery connecting the thump making it useless and in turn causing the Giant to lose grip of its club. The three others seeing a chance to attack quickly use the advantage to get at the Giants weak points bringing it down within a minute as Jaune watched the rest of the time as they killed the now defenseless Giant.

''Well I'm leaving.'' Jaune says noticing the group heading towards him. ''Stop!'' The woman wearing a leathery armor, most likely the hide of some sort of animal, shouts only to be ignored as Jaune speed walks towards the gates not wanting to talk to the group. ''We're talking to you!'' A sole male of the group in steel armor shouts trying to get Jaune to stop who only picks up pace walking past the stable that lead into the gates.

''Hi there!'' Jaune says now jogging towards the two guards standing on either side of the gate into Whiterun. ''Halt! No-one is aloud within the city due to all the dragon business recently.'' The guard closest to Jaune says stopping Jaune and making him sigh. ''Well would it change your mind if I said Gerdur from Riverwood sent me?'' Jaune says quickly already hearing the three people he'd left in the dust catching up.

''Riverwood? Gods they don't even have walls, alright I'll let you in. You best go to the Jarl in the keep, you can't miss it.'' The guard says making his way to unlock the gate. ''Oh and can you stall that little group they've been stalking me the entire way to the town.'' Jaune says pointing at the group of companions making their way towards him. ''Umm? Sure?'' The guard asks unsure as Jaune thanks him and walks into the city.

''Hey you! Companions what are you doing following that man?'' The guard asks walking in front of them so they can't get into Whiterun. ''He ran away after he helped us kill the Giant in one of the farms we've been trying to thank him but he kept running from us…'' The man says looking at the guard who face palms walking to the side to allow the companions in.

''Hopefully he'll buy me some time.'' Jaune mutters closing the gate behind him seeing the guard blocking the path of his chasers. ''Oh sorry! excuse me.'' Jaune says accidently pushing past a man in imperial armor who was talking to a woman who looked to be the local blacksmith while he was busy looking at the gate. ''Watch it!'' The man says harshly looking at Jaune who continued. ''How'd he even get in here in the first place? I thought Whiterun was on lockdown…'' The man says angrily to the blacksmith watching Jaune make his way towards the keep.

''Pardon me.'' Jaune says walking through two women who'd been talking beside a dying tree. ''No manners…'' The woman who was dressed in robes sighs out looking at Jaune with a frown. It continued like this as Jaune made his way through Whiterun Jaune constantly bumping into people by accident. ''Why does this place have so many stairs!'' Jaune mutters in frustration finally reaching the entrance to the keep, at first Jaune had thought the guards would stop him butt seeing as they just watched him walk in the keep must have been open to the public or they were too lazy to stop him who knows?

Entering the keep Jaune looked it over seeing more stairs making him sigh, he hated them a lot, and noticing that the man sitting the Chair who he knew was probably the Jarl was currently speaking with a man dressed in hide armor with scale added onto it and another man who dressed like a higher-class citizen. ''Hopefully it's nothing to important.'' Jaune mutters making his way across the carpeted floor, ignoring the cleaner shouting at him for tracking muddy boots into the building, and making his way up the steps and towards the Jarl causing the woman with grey skin, red eyes dressed in full leather armor to draw her weapon, a steel sword, and make her way towards him.

''Who are you and how did you get in here?'' The elf woman says to Jaune holding her weapon to attack if Jaune made a move. ''Names Jaune arc and I came in through the door.'' Jaune says pointing at the door while scratching the stubbles on his face. ''Don't get sarcastic with me boy! Where did you come from? Are you an imperial or stormcloak spy?'' The elf says sharply making Jaune facepalm. ''Sure let me just say I'm a spy…but seriously I'm here to speak to the Jarl about Riverwood.'' Jaune says sarcastically at the start before going dead serious.

''It's alright Irileth let the man through.'' The Jarl says making the now names Irileth sigh and step to the side allowing Jaune to pass. ''Thank you.'' Jaune says smiling kindly at Irileth who only huffs at him with a frown on her face.

''So what is so important that you would need to interrupt a meeting with my council hm?'' The Jarl says clearly annoyed by Jaune's disturbance. ''Just delivering a message from Gerdur that Riverwood needs help seeing as it's the closest town to Helgan oh and I also have some information about the dragons seeing as I was in Helgan at the time…'' Jaune explains to the Jarl whose expression goes from annoyed to worried and interested.

''You have pegged my interest traveler; my name is Jarl Balgruuf the Greater and you have my attention.'' Jarl Balgruuf says leaning forwards in his chair. ''Before we talk about Helgan I believe that Riverwood will need some sort of protection, they don't even have a wall.'' Jaune says getting a nod from Balgruuf. ''Yes that's true, Irileth send a dispatch of guards to Riverwood immediately even if they can't kill a dragon they can at least lead the people to safety.'' Balgruuf orders getting a nod from the elf who immediately makes her way to the Whiterun barracks.

''But sir the stormcloak could see this as us readying to join the imperials!'' The man dressed in the noble clothing argues making Balgruuf frown looking at him. ''What do you want me to do? Watch as a dragon burns their homes and slaughters the people?!'' Balgruuf says angrily making the man backdown within moments. ''Well that won't be a problem.'' Jaune says getting the attention of the council on him. ''How so Jaune?'' Balgruuf ask getting Jaune to scratch the back of his head. ''Well Ulfric is currently in Riverwood and knows help was asked for…'' Jaune asks leaving the room in silence.

''Before you jump to conclusions Ulfric escaped Helgan with me three Stormcloaks and four imperials.'' Jaune says getting a curious look from Balgruuf. ''That's hard to believe. Ulfric working with Imperials?'' Balgruuf asks getting a shrug from Jaune. ''Well seeing as the place was being destroyed by a dragon I don't think we had much of a choice in the matter, all of them are currently in Riverwood resting, Ulfric is planning on coming here after they've let their wounds heal.'' Jaune explains getting a tired sigh from Balgruuf.

''Lovely…'' Balgruuf mutters rubbing the bridge of his nose already feeling the headache that was no doubt going to be around if Ulfric stayed in Whiterun. ''You got a past?'' Jaune asks getting a laugh from the Jarl. ''That's an understatement friend…'' Balgruuf says leaning back in his chair and sighing. ''Well seeing a you're here I may as well ask you to assist me with a little problem I've been having recently.'' Balgruuf says getting out of his chair. ''Follow me.'' The Jarl orders prompting Jaune to walk with him into a room filled with magical apparatuses with a robed woman currently looking through scrolls being the only person in the room.

''Ah Balgruuf! What brings you here?'' The robed woman asks noticing Balgruuf had entered with Jaune. ''I have someone who can help with your dragon research, and prepare some magic wards Ulfric's visiting.'' Balgruuf says wiping the happy look off the mages face at the mention of Ulfric. ''I'll make as many as possible before she arrives and what's this about helping me with my dragon problem?'' The robed woman asks looking at Jaune now.

''This man here was at Helgan when it was attacked, he saw firsthand what happened there so feel free to ask him anything about it and maybe he can go get that stone you've been wanting.'' Balgruuf says before heading out the open doorway and back to his chair to once more discuss the current situation with his council and wanting to get away from the woman as soon as possible.

''So you were there at Helgan? And survived!?'' The robed mage asks getting a nod from Jaune. ''sure did, a lot of others survived as well but from what I could tell only soldiers made it out.'' Jaune says taking a seat that the mage had offered him. ''So what can you tell me about the dragon? How big was it? What color was it? Did it breathe fire?'' The mage asks question after question making Jaune sigh knowing he was going to be here a while…

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this monster of a first chapter, it's my first time writing something so long in one and I did take small breaks through writing it so sorry if small inconsistencies appear throughout it, I'll try and get a second chapter up as soon as possible and please do leave constructive criticism in the reviews it's all welcome! so until next time Ta-ta!**


	2. Raiding a dungeon

'thought/sarcastic terms'

 **''Dragon shout/very loud shouting''**

''Normal talking''

* * *

'Dear light god end my suffering…' Jaune moans internally with a dead look on his face while sitting hunched in the chair opposite the robed girl he learned was called Irelia Secret-fire and she was practically glowing with excitement as she continued to ask him question after question much to Jaune's dismay…

''Look…Irelia I know you're excited and all but I really, REALLY need to go…'' Jaune says interrupting Irelia mid question making her sigh. ''Ah yes I apologize for getting so excited, it's just that Dragons are such amazing beasts!'' Irelia says her eyes glowing with excitement one more making Jaune facepalm.

''Well…what's this mission you have for me?'' Jaune asks wanting to get off the topic of dragons as soon as possible. ''Ah yes! It's a stone I need from a dungeon possibly filled with traps and undead!'' Irelia says leaving the room in an awkward silence for a few seconds as Jaune just stares at Irelia flatly.

''Well I'm leaving.'' Jaune says making Irelia shout out in dismay. ''W-wait! Let me explain!'' Irelia shouts making Jaune stop mid step. ''It's a Dragonstone! Well it's not a 'Dragon' stone it's a slab of rock with the location of dragon burial sites etched on it and I need it for my research!'' Irelia says practically begging for Jaune's help. ''Can't you go yourself aren't you a mage or something?'' Jaune asks looking down at Irelia. ''Well…I mean I could? But I have other research to do…'' Irelia says scratching the back of her head while laughing nervously making Jaune sigh once more and glare daggers at Balgruuf who just ignores him from his chair while holding a small grin on his face.

''Fine where is this thing?'' Jaune mutters making Irelia cry out in comical joy. ''It's in the ancient nord burial site of Bleakfall barrows.'' Irelia says making Jaune nod slowly. ''Well lucky for you I was planning on going there anyways on my way back to Riverwood…'' Jaune says making Irelia raise a brow curiously at him. ''Why would that be?'' Irelia asks curiously. ''Shop keeper in Riverwood had a lot of his stuff stolen by the bandits there and I plan on returning what's left.'' Jaune says walking towards the large open doorway.

''Well don't forget about my stone tablet if it's there!'' Irelia shouts as Jaune leaves her view missing the twitch of his eye. 'It might not be there?!' Jaune questions internally resisting the urge to punch something having had to sit there and listen to her ask question after question to him then send him off to some dungeon to possibly get killed only to discover the thing he was sent for wasn't there?! That… actually sounds like a normal day for him now that he thought about it…

''Why did I agree to do this…'' Jaune mutters thinking back to when Gerdur asked him to go to Whiterun to get help from the Jarl there only to wind up getting sent off to a dungeon that he probably would have stayed out of and only dealt with the bandits outside before heading back but No! his 'heroic' sense of justice was there to kick his ass once more into doing something ridiculous that could get him killed, he just loved life…

Jaune sighs once more as he opens the large doors to the building and out into the city once more remembering about his semblance that was passed on by his great grandfather who was apparently the last king of vale, it would be cool and all if it wasn't known as heroic sacrament and required Jaune to put himself into a 'heroes' story and prevail and if he didn't? he'd turn to stone just like his great grandfather after the war had ended…Did Jaune forget to mention that he just LOVED life?

Well the semblance did make for some cool battles and seeing the state Remnant was currently in he had no shortage of Heroic tales that no one would ever hear about to do, such as fighting a Grimm the size of Vale that one time...it was one of those days he just wished he could hang up the coat for a while but Grimm always followed him no matter how far he attempted to hid since his Semblance had a way of doing that…somehow…

Before he knew it Jaune was already out of the Whiterun gates with a frown on his face looking up at the sun that was slowly falling, soon it would be night and seeing as he had no idea what was lurking out there he really didn't want to do this but he needed to, his Semblance demanded it and with that Jaune set forth on his way to Bleakfalls barrow to kill some bandits and raid a dungeon…

 **-=Meanwhile in Riverwood in a super-secret meeting room=-**

''What's taking Jaune so long? He should be here by now the guards arrived an hour ago for gods' sake!'' Rolaf says in frustration looking at his Stormcloak breatharian who were currently all gathered inside Gerdurs basement for an 'emergency' meeting as Rolaf has called it. ''Calm down Rolaf he most likely has his reasons, I doubt Jaune would just up and abandon us all of a sudden after all we've been through.'' Ulfric says calming Rolaf from his anger.

''So you think so too then?'' Rolaf says with a sigh taking a seat with the rest of the group that consisted of himself, Ulfric and two other Stormcloak soldiers. ''I do, Jaune looks to be an honest nor and I doubt he would abandon us.'' Ulfric says calmly looking over the group. ''How do you know he's a nord?'' The female soldier who'd been carried by the apprentice torturer asks curiously making Ulfric look at her with a raise brow. ''Ah that;s right you didn't see at all did you?'' Rolaf says getting a nod from the soldier.

''Well from what I could tell he wasn't really built like us…He's more lean built unless he's hiding all that muscle under that coat of his but from the looks of it he's built more like an imperial than anything.'' The other Stormcloak chimes in making Ulfric sigh. ''We can ask him when he returns simple as that.'' Ulfric says leaning back into the wooden chair she was on. ''And If he's not a nord?'' Rolaf asks with a frown on his face looking at his queen. ''If he's not a nord he's proven himself to me and most importantly the Stormcloaks I can make an acception for him.'' Ulfric says making Rolaf smirk looking at Ulfric who notices and sends a raised brow his way.

''Well that's defiantly new if anyone isn't a nord and asks to join the stormcloaks you send them off with a shout! But you make an acception for Jaune? If I wasn't one of your underlings I'd have guessed, you have a small crush on the man!'' Rolaf says making Ulfric laugh aloud much to the confusion of everyone present.

''Oh Rolaf your Humorous side always get me! Or so I hope it's the Humorous side less you want a sword sticking out of your neck.'' Ulfric says looking at Rolaf flatly at the end of her statement making the soldier chuckle nervously and turn his head to the side not wanting to look his leader in the eyes.

''Anyways the sun is falling and I wish to be at Whiterun by dawn so get some rest, we leave during the night to avoid any Imperial spys…I still don't trust that group of imperials in this town even if the rest of you do.'' Ulfric says setting a plan for her arrival at Whiterun. ''Saddly Jaune would have no doubt told them of you being here and your arrival at Whiterun, shame your last visit was quite funny.'' Rolaf says remembering his last mission escorting Ulfric to Whiterun and how it ended with her shouting at everything that dared to even exist near her.

''Hm it was quite funny and I have yet to get Balgruuf back for what he did to me…'' Ulfric mutters her voice becoming deadly now Balgruuf's name was mentioned.

 **-=In another super-secret meeting room in Riverwood!=-**

''So how you plan on getting us back to Solitude ma'am? I doubt the carrage driver will take to kindly to imperial soldiers demanding a free ride to the city.'' Hadvar says looking at his caption who sighs looking up from her armor that she had been hammering the dents out of. ''True I was hopping if Jaune came back he'd be willing to lend us some more coin, those damned Stormclaoks took all of it claiming 'Jaune's a Stormcloak and a true nord of Skyrim!'.'' The captain says in voice of pure mockery of Ulfric's remembering what had happened earlier after Jaune had tossed a sack of coin at them.

''No offense sir that's only because you refused to take anything from him until it was to…I'll be quite now…'' the nameless imperial soldiers says stopping mid-sentence as the captain sends a glare his way shutting him up.

''He doesn't look like a nord, he looks more like an imperial than anything.'' Hadvar says trying to remembering Jaune's features and his build. ''Hm he's got a point from what I say besides his blond hair and blue eyes he's build like an imperial.'' The apprentice torturer named Galmar says remembering Jaune's features and matching them best to an imperial. ''Well all we can do now Is wait and see what he says about it! For all we know he could be part Argonian.'' Hadvar says getting a small chuckle from the group at his little joke.

 **-=On a nearby mountain=-**

''Is this a stick up..?'' Jaune asks looking at the three bandits in front of him who all held the cockiest looks he'd even seen smeared onto a human's face, well a cat in one case… ''It's a robbery pal now give us all your money!'' The leader of the group says drawing his weapon making Jaune sigh, he could beat the two lackeys easily due to his semblance but the leader would be a pain in the ass but he could beat him with some smart moves or using his Aura.

''Look I'm not in the mood for this shit I've got a dungeon to raid so can you, ya know, move?'' Jaune asks looking at the bandits and sighing as they begin to laugh. ''Cocky, aren't you? News flash pal there's three of us and one of you!'' The leader laughs out at Jaune who mutters 'no shit' under his breath before drawing his weapon knowing he wasn't going to get out of his one easily.

''Your grave I guess…'' Jaune mutters to himself as the cat-man in fur armor ran at him holding a cast iron axe making Jaune chuckle at the weapons poor quality. When the bandit finally reached him Jaune does a low pivot to the left avoiding the strike as it goes over his head and uses the opening to drag his own weapon up the bandits back drawing blood and making him shout in pain while stumbling into a fall.

''That was easy…'' Jaune says looking back at the bandit group and seeing the other lackey running at him with her shield held out in front of her as she charged, a rooky move in his books. Using his obvious advantage Jaune simply moves to the side allowing the bandit to charge past him and into his foot making her shout in surprise as she loses her footing and falls on top of the other bandit making him grown in pain.

Jaune looks at the two bandits with a frown on his face as he approaches before lifting his weapon up and driving it through the females back and through both the bandits pinning the two to the ground as the life leaves their bodies. ''Well you gonna move yet?'' Jaune asks looking back at the leader who growls pulling out his mace. ''I'll take that as a no…'' Jaune says over the battle shout of the leader while he rushes Jaune making him get into a low hand to hand stance and wait the bandit's arrival.

''Over you go!'' Jaune shouts moving out of the way over the maces overhead strike and grabbing the bandits arm and using his own momentum to toss him over Jaune's shoulders and onto the ground…and smashing his unarmored head onto a rock cracking It open like an egg splattering blood around him. ''Oh god that's nasty.'' Jaune comments while cringing as he looked down at the leader's head.

Rather than stand around for the next few minutes looking at the dead bandits Jaune decides to go through their pockets taking a few coins, an amethyst and some weird pieces of metal that looked like lock picks and shove them into his pockets before grabbing his sword and making his way up the mountain and towards Bleakfalls barrow while throwing his coats hood up noticing it was beginning to snow.

''Well hello.'' Jaune mutters peaking around at the opening and seeing the crypt called Bleakfalls borrow, well it's entrance, the first thing he notices was the three archers chatting with one another and two guards standing by the large stairway actually doing their jobs, mostly because they were too far apart to talk to one another. Still their ability to guard was terrible, like this Jaune could probably just walk in and they wouldn't notice but where's the fun in that? With that I mind Jaune throws his hand into his coats pocket and shuffles through everything inside to find some sort of shielding item. ''How did this get in here?'' Jaune questions looking at the object in his hand. ''A fence seriously?'' Jaune questions once more in pure surprise as to how something like that got into his pockets.

''Fuck it, it'll do.'' Jaune says to himself shuffling the 'shield' around in his hand trying to find the best way to hold the item, after a few more seconds of standing and moving the 'shield' around Jaune finally find a way to hold it comfortably before holding it in front of him and using the gaps in the wood to see as he began to charge towards the bandits who quickly spot his charge and prepare to attack. ''You're all terrible shots!'' Jaune taunts noticing how all the arrows had missed his shield besides one and that had bounced off.

Finally reaching the two guards on the steps Jaune rams the one closest to him, dropping his 'shield' along with the man before spinning out of the way of a sword strike from the second bandit and using the momentum to drag his sword across the man's fur armor and skin making him shout in pain as a spray of blood comes from the large slash. Not wasting a second Jaune turns once more to the other bandit who'd made his way to his feet and readied his iron axe for Jaune to attack him.

''Well at least you have half a brain.'' Jaune compliments at the bandit who only spits at him making Jaune sigh, he sort of expected that one, still doesn't mean he liked It tough. Huffing at the man's action Jaune runs towards the bandit who reacts with a powerful attack aimed at Jaune's side who uses his foot to stop him allowing the axe to brush over his coat and giving Jaune an opening to ram his elbow into the bandits nose shattering it, before the bandit could even let out a scream of pain Jaune had already stabbed the man through the bottom of his mouth and through his head killing him instantly, glancing to the side Jaune uses the dead bandit as a meat shield as a hail of several arrows rain down on him.

''Rude.'' Jaune says looking up at the three bandits who all scowl noticing he was still alive. ''Best give up now, you can't shoot a bow for shit.'' Jaune says flatly at them before moving the bandit's corpse in front of him again as another hail of arrows rains down on him. ''Fine I'll just cut off your fingers.'' Jaune says threateningly to the bandits before spinning around and lobbing the corpse in his arms towards the group forcing them to dodge the body and giving Jaune an open to reach them.

Forcing some Aura into his legs Jaune leaps up closing the gap on the still recovering group of archers and uses his surprise to deliver an empowered spin kick to one of their heads decapitating the woman causing one of the bandits to empty his stomach on the spot and another to release his notched arrow in a panic causing it to fly past Jaune instead of into him. ''Sorry about the mess!'' Jaune apologizes with no emotion in his voice as he lands on the ground in front of the two shocked men.

''Where do you think you're going?'' Jaune asks as the two quickly turn around and run trying to get as far away from Jaune as possible who walks over to the bandit he'd thrown and pry's his weapon out of the corpses skull before throwing it towards the two and striking one in the back severing his spine causing the man to drop to the ground and begin to crawl towards the large doors. Grabbing the fallen archers bow Jaune grabs one of the arrows and notches it before drawing it back and unleashing it causing it to hit the other bandit through the back of his leg and out of his knee causing him to scream out in pain and fall to the ground clutching his wound.

''Ouch.'' Jaune says winching as the arrow hit the man, without magic or technology he'd probably never walk properly again, as for the other guy? He was already dead so no worries about him… ''Well thanks for pointing me in the direction of the door.'' Jaune says walking towards the bandit with his weapon in the bodies spine and taking It, ignoring the splatter of blood spraying into his face Jaune begins to march towards the man clutching his knee painfully.

''Whatever god's up there can take care of you.'' Jaune says walking past the man and swinging his sword at his neck delivering a decapitating blow to the man ending his pained cries. ''How did this bandit group even strike fear into people? Maybe it's the dude I'm taking power from?'' Jaune asks himself as he opens the large crypt doors and looking inside to see three more bandits around a camp fire that was currently cooking what looked to be a large rat as they chatted completely unaware of what had happened outside.

'Now how to deal with these fucker…' Jaune says in his head looking at the bandits and inspecting their gear, unlike the ones outside these people had decent low class gear, two wearing some form of animal hide and another wearing iron armor, not the best but not as bad as fur that barely protected from a decent weapon. As for weapons the ones using the hide armor had standard weapons like the rest consisting of an iron sword and mace, as for the one using the iron armor he had a decent looking steel axe, though it had rust on it and had several chips along the edges, he'd ether been hitting a lot of bone with it or he'd been stupid enough to use a normal stone to sharpen it or even stupider to hit it off stone.

Making a decision Jaune pulls an arrow from his own set and notches it on his commandeered bow and draws it back aiming at the one with the iron armors neck, despite what many may think a sword had a really hard fucking time getting through armor, though a good few bashes with a good blunt weapon could do the trick nicely. Taking a breath Jaune lets the arrow loose and watches as it strikes the bandit in the neck and destroy his airways making the other two bandits leap up in surprise seeing their boss fall onto his back choking on his own blood. ''Nailed it.'' Jaune whispers aloud to himself as he notches another arrow and fire causing the man holding the mace to meet the same fate as his boss. ''WHOSE THERE!? SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!'' The remaining bandit shouts angrily pulling her shield from the ground and holding it in front of her for protection.

''She says as she hides behind a shield.'' Jaune retorts to her causing the bandit to growl at him. ''SAY THAT TO MY FACE!'' The woman shouts angrily making Jaune chuckle. ''Bit hard when you have a shield in front of it.'' Jaune replies like a smart ass angering the bandit even further. ''THAT'S IT YOU'RE DEAD YOU INBREED!'' The woman shouts her rage getting the better of her allowing Jaune an opening as she runs towards him. ''Kiss your mother with that mouth?'' Jaune asks as he lets an arrow fly and watches the woman drop to the ground with a dull thud as the arrow goes through her eye and gets lodged into her brain.

''So who the fuck am I taking power from?'' Jaune asks himself looking at the dead bandits. Can't be them since they're dead, maybe there more inside… ''Hm, maybe one of the undead are empowering me?'' Jaune says to himself why scratching his facial hair trying to ignore thee hairs on the back of his neck raise as he looked down the walkway leading into the rest of the catacomb, a real large part of him told him to just fuck off and do something else, his semblance on the other hand… ''I hate me.'' Jaune mutters under his breath as he starts to make his way down the large corridor covered in webs into the tomb.

''Shame, this place looks like it's been abandoned for years.'' Jaune says to himself looking at the cobwebs, old walls, damaged tools and an old coffin sitting opened with a body rapped in old linen wraps. ''Well that's rude.'' Jaune says walking over to the lid and picking it up and laying it over the coffin closing it over. ''Rest in peace bud.'' Jaune says patting the coffin twice before continuing his walk through the old catacomb, it creepy as hell but Jaune continued to put one booted foot in front of the other, over cobwebs, old stone, vines, dirt and down steps.

Turning another of the many corners Jaune stops seeing a light inside a room along with a man standing in a thinking pose as he looked at something out of Jaune's eye site. ''Let's see what happens here…'' Jaune whispers to himself as he gets into a crouching position, ignoring the damp soil wetting his knee, Jaune watched as the man finally nodded to himself and walked ahead and towards a large lever attached to the ground and proceeded to push it and also watched as he was suddenly peppered with dozens of small darts that were no doubt rusted like all hell and poisoned. ''Feels bad man.'' Jaune says watching the man fall to the ground, the large quantities of poison getting the better of him.

Making his way down Jaune frowns looking at the lever and the portcullis that it lifted. ''So It's a trap, maybe there another way in…'' Jaune mutters to himself looking around the room a few times before stopping on the three pillars with symbols of different animals carved into them and looking above the door way to see similar carvings in the mouths of the faces of stone. ''I swear to god if this doesn't work I'm going to kick Irelia…'' Jaune says under his breath as he walks over to the pillars and sees they're multi-faced making him turn them until they matched the carvings above the portcullis, well in front of if you count the face that fell. Walking back over to the lever Jaune puts his hand onto it and takes a breath before forcing the lever the other way and lets out a sigh of relief as the portcullis opens for him.

''Who the fuck came up with that puzzle? Doesn't exactly scream hard or discreet…'' Jaune says looking back and forth between the pillars and the faces before looking down at the dead bandit and rolling his eyes at how the man missed the obvious clues before heading through the opening into the main part of the catacomb. ''So someone's been down here.'' Jaune says to himself noticing the book that was clearly out of place on the table. ''Thief…'' Jaune says to himself with a brow…What an unoriginal name… 'Theif' seriously? How bad do you need to be to name a book something like that? Dismissing his criticism of the book Jaune opens it and immediately gets greeted by the author telling him to close the book if they have not had the 'pleasure' of reading there first book called 'Begger'.

''Whelp not worth my time.'' Jaune says throwing the book carelessly over his shoulder before looking making his way toward the stairway made from rotted wood. 'This thing's going to fall…' Jaune says internally as he takes his first step onto it and hears it creaking to loud it could wake the dead, or Yang…she was one hell of a heavy sleeper, literally she slept through a bombing one time. Ignoring his instincts telling him not to walk down the steps Jaune does anyways…and immediately finds himself falling as the stairway collapses under his weight, Jaune wasn't fat by any means, but if he stepped onto a scale it'd probably overload because of the amount of stuff he kept with him.

''Fuck my life.'' Jaune says ignoring his new back pain as he sits up from the splintered wood around him. ''Oh look an overgrown rat.'' Jaune says looking at the two skeever's looking at him predatorily. ''Fuck off.'' Jaune says swatting at the Fermin causing them to squeal and run off leaving Jaune to sit in the pile of broken wood. ''Hopefully there's a way out of this place.'' Jaune says as he stands up while rubbing his back, he really didn't want to scale a wall, especially now because of his back.

Walking out of the round stairway Jaune is greeted by a table that had several withered tools and some linen cloth, and a gray bottle of what Jaune assumed was poison and a fire lit to his side. ''Well at least I know someone's been here.'' Jaune says looking at the lit fire in the room before picking up the bottle of poison and looking over the grey bottle before shoving it into one of his pockets and moving onto the rolled-up piece of paper. ''Huh a scroll.'' Jaune mutters looking over it a few times before dropping it into the same pocket as the poison. With that out of the way Jaune walks around the table and down the stairway ignoring the many cobwebs sticking to his coat and pulling them out of his face and hair.

Pausing mid step Jaune waits for a moment having sworn he heard a voice. ''Please help! Someone!'' a female voice shouts prompting Jaune to start jogging towards the source and seeing a doorway and walking through the cob webs to see a woman with grey skin and red eyes wearing a full set of hide armor held above the ground in cobwebs within a doorway. Before he could begin to walk to her and help her down Jaune sees a large shadow cover the ground and looks up to see a spider the size of a car attached to the roof looking at him making Jaune blink a few times as he drops to the ground causing the ground to shake slightly.

''Ho-ly-shit.'' Jaune says in surprise looking at the large frostbite spider hiss at him causing small drops of spittle filled with poison to come from its mouth and drop to the ground near Jaune's feet. ''Seriously I'm not even drawing power from YOU!'' Jaune says in surprise, he swore he was drawing power from it when he first say It but nope something even STRONGER than the giant spider the size of a bus was in this place, what the fuck was with this place? ''Oh wa-'' Jaune attempts to say only to be batted to the side by one of the large spiders legs causing him to let out a pained grown from the ground. ''Alright time to kill me a spider.'' Jaune says standing up and cracking neck while he drew his weapon once more.

''Wait don't I know fire magic?'' Jaune says to himself looking off to the side before shaking his head and rolling to avoid the spider crushing him against the wall with its weight. ''Fire.'' Jaune says in a dramatic tone as he clicks his fingers causing flames to spark from his hands making him grin as the spider hisses once more backing away slightly. ''HURRY UP AND KILL IT!'' The woman shouts making Jaune look over at her flatly. ''No shit.'' Jaune says before looking back at the spider and closing his hand over the flame condensing it. ''Mind standing still for me?'' Jaune asks the large spider prompting it to jump towards his ready to dig it's poisoned fangs into his skins, and they would have had not a blue fireball hit the spider causing it to hiss in agony as he was lunched across the room and into one of the walls.

''Boom.'' Jaune says ignoring the spiders cries of pains as the blue flame consumes it and instead walks over to the woman trapped against the wall. ''Need some help there?'' Jaune asks with a smirk on his face making the woman huff. ''Clearly.'' The woman says flatly making Jaune shake his head. ''God no-one has a sense of humor here.'' Jaune mutters before using his sword to cut the girl down who immediately tries to run away only for Jaune to grab her hair while he sheathed his sword making her cry out in pain. ''Where do you think you're going?'' Jaune asks the girl who begins to struggle in his grip trying to get out of it.

''Let me go! I've got treasure to find!'' The woman shouts angrily at Jaune who only rolls his eyes. ''Sure since you asked so nicely.'' Jaune says with absolutely NO sarcasm at all, none, making the woman stop her struggling. ''I was being sarcastic.'' Jaune says making the girl huff and start struggling again. ''So you seen a golden claw around here?'' Jaune asks making the girl pause again. ''What's it to you?'' The girl asks making Jaune grin. ''So you have! Now give it to me.'' Jaune says to the girl who ignores him. ''You can hand me it or I'll just search you for it.'' Jaune says making the girl look at him wide eyed. ''that's indecent! You'd dare defile me for such a crude piece of juke?!'' The woman shouts in surprise making Jaune raise a brow. ''What? No! I said I would search you for it, who the fuck said I'd be stripping or defiling you?'' Jaune asks the woman who growls and tries to kick him in the nuts. Key word tried.

''Enjoying the floor?'' Jaune asks to the woman who grown in pain holding her back. ''S-shut it.''' The woman growls out at Jaune who rolls his eyes at her. ''So I'd like the claw now, if you give it to me without hassle I'll let you walk out of here and not hand you to the Whiterun guard for being part of a rather shitty bandit group.'' Jaune says making the girl frown. ''Fine…'' The girl grounds out before reaching into a sack at her side and pulling out the solid gold dragon claw. ''Damn now that's a claw.'' Jaune says taking the claw and looking it over. ''Oh I might have destroyed the stairway back up by the way.'' Jaune says pocking the claw ignoring the woman swearing at him. ''Well you can stay here or come with me, do what you want I don't care.'' Jaune says as he walks through the corridor and into a large room filled with urns.

''W-wait!'' The woman shouts getting Jaune's attention. ''Hope you can fight because I'm almost certain that there's undead here.'' Jaune says making the woman shiver. ''Got a name by the way?'' Jaune asks looking down at the dark elf. ''Arvel.'' The now named Arvel says to Jaune. ''Well names Jaune arc, sweet, short, roles off the tongue, not many ladies love it.'' Jaune says getting a raised brow from Arvel. ''Shouldn't it be 'ladies love it?'. ''Arvel asks Jaune who shrugs. ''It used to be that but as you can tell not many ladies loved the name, well they did just not the way I say it.'' Jaune explains to Arvel who nods slowly as they walk out of the room and into a large room filled with slots in the walls with decayed bodies in them. ''Hm so this is the burial site of the crypt, noice.'' Jaune says intentionally pronouncing the word nice wrong much to Arvel's confusion.

''Oh hey look the zombies.'' Jaune says noticing one of the undead was pulling itself out of the slot it had been placed into making Avrel scream in terror causing several angered gurgles and growls to sound out making Jaune look at Arvel flatly as she continuously apologized to Jaune. ''Just stay back here I'll deal with them.'' Jaune sighs out drawing his sword and frowning noticing it was dulling and would need to be sharpened soon, or it'd break now and he'd need a new one…

''Light my path.'' Jaune mutters running his hand across his blade ignoring the sting of the blade biting into his skin and flesh causing blood to run down the weapon before it stops and spreads across the sword before glowing a bright yellow colour with slightly darker patches across the flat of the blade in a collection of runes. ''What…how…what sort of magic is that?'' Arvel asks Jaune making him smirk. ''Light magic mixed with a bit of hemomancy mixed in.'' Jaune says looking at his hand a watching his Aura close the wound with ease.

With nothing further to discuse with Arvel Jaune makes his way down the steps having his sword at his side as he turns the corner and finds eight undead all standing with different weapons and armor all looking at him with glowing azure blue eyes. ''Suh.'' Jaune says prompting the group of undead to charge at him, there undead bodies not at all slowing them down from charging at Jaune who forces some Aura unto his sword causing it to catch fire and swing the weapon as the first undead approaches swinging a large battle axe that Jaune cuts clean through and into the undead nord cutting through it with ease and leaning a line of white fire on the wound as it falls onto the ground and bursts into the same white flames causing the undead to back off knowing that touching the fire would mean the end of them.

From what Jaune could tell they armor they wore was mild steel although caked in rust it was still far better than iron armor, though in its current shape the steel armor may as well be paper against his sword and strength. ''So chaps whose next?'' Jaune asks in a taunting voice holding his sword in front of him and pointing it at the group of undead challenging them, taking the bait two of the undead wielding swords made from rusted mild steel run at Jaune to strike him down only to meet the same end as the first in a similar fashion, having their weapons cut in half followed by them bursting into holy flames as Jaune runs his weapon through them.

This trend continued as the undead came at him in small groups attempting to make their way past the flaming remains of their purified comrades and getting purified themselves ether by Jaune or by making contact with the flaming remains of the already fallen draugr. ''You can come out now Arvel.'' Jaune says looking back at the entrance to the room prompting Arvel to pop her head around the corner and look around just to make sure. ''Right.'' Arvel says deeming it safe and walking around the corner all the while looking at the flaming remains of the draugr. ''Holy flames, really effective against being of the dark, undead fall into that category.'' Jaune explains to Arvel as she watches the flames wordlessly. ''Ah…right…can we go now? It stinks in here…'' Arvel says using one of her hands to cover her nose making her voice come out funny making Jaune chuckle for a moment as he walked further into the crypt.

''What?'' Jaune asks himself with a raised brow looking down at his foot to see he'd stepped on a pressure plate and looks up in time to get a large wooden trap to the face, it shattered on contact due to his Aura but it still stung a bit. ''Ow…'' Jaune mutters rubbing his forehead where one of the spikes had hit him leaving a small red mark. ''Dear Azura! How are you even alive!'' Arvel asks in surprise making Jaune shrug. ''Magic.'' Jaune says before he continued walking like he wasn't just stuck by a wall trap that would have killed basically everyone else.

Honestly Jaune had thought maybe doing the dungeon would be fun, maybe a breath of fresh air compared to what he was used to…nope it ended up being a lot of walking through the damned maze of a place, running into the occasional undead here and there and having fire traps dropping near and in one case on top of him, archers being dicks and trying to kite him, Arvels whining about needing a break and her constant screaming every time she seen one of the undead getting the attention of the sleeping ones and now this fucking door that just would not FUCK OPEN.

''Why is life always so hard…'' Jaune mutters looking at the large circular door in front of him that needed not only a key but a code to open… ''Fuck it, Arvel be useful and find a way to open the door I'm taking a power nap.'' Jaune says with a sigh lobbing the golden claw at Arvel who clumsily catches it followed by her shouting about how throwing sharp and brittle things was dangerous. ''Gold isn't 'brittle' it's a soft metal meaning it'll bend and warp before cracking or breaking.'' Jaune corrects before he lays against the wall and closes his eyes allowing himself some down time.

''Asshole…'' Arvel mutters looking down at Jaune who was already snoring making Arvels eye twitch in anger and the thought of running him through with the claw that was quickly dismissed knowing that a guardian of some sort would be guarding the treasure. Looking at the door Arvel runs her hand over it and noticed unlike everything else around it was made from metal, she didn't know what type but she had a feeling no-one would be blowing their way through it any time soon, not even Jaune as evident by him now resting.

''So how did you nord's design this…'' Arvel mutters under her breath fidgeting with the metal claw in her hand as she looked at the door trying to figure out how it opened causing her to cut herself on its sharp claws making her hiss in pain and look down at her finger and blink noticing the pattern on the claw's palm(?) had images similar to the one on the door making her facepalm realizing the claw was a key not some artifact. Acting quickly Arvel changes the images to match the claws before shoving the key claw into the key hole and smirks as it fits perfectly and pushes it to the side causing the engravings to all change to the owl followed by the shift of gears in the door that lower it loudly waking Jaune from his sleep.

''Nicely done.'' Jaune says as she stands up and stretches his back causing it to crack loudly making him sigh out feeling some of the pain in his back go away. ''Toss the claw.'' Jaune says holding out his hand for Arvel who tosses it as Jaune who catches it with ease and shoves it into his pocket as Arvel once again wonders how such a feat is possible.

''Let's get a move on then.'' Jaune says walking past Arvel and into the open doorway and up the steps and into a small corridor that leads to a large opening filled with natural pillars holding the place up. ''Hm, they even buried people here.'' Jaune comments looking at the few coffins he could see. Walking on Jaune sees a manmade structure ahead and increases his pace towards it and begins to take in its details and admire its beauty. Walking over the small stone bridge across the small stream Jaune begins to walk up the steps and towards the wall covered in a language unknown to him and runs his fingers across the engraved stone, ignoring Arvel b-lining for a nearby chest and opening it up.

''What do you think of this place?'' Jaune asks looking over at Arvel and chuckles seeing her digging through the chest. ''Didn't care much for history, I only came here for the loot.'' Arvel answers honestly to Jaune who shrugs and looks back at the engravings and continues to run his hand over them. If there was one thing Jaune loved it was history, specifically lost history and discovering it, he got the passion from Bartholomew Oobleck after he returned to Beacon after it re-opened as a teaching assistant in place of the lack of staff. He could run his mouth a lot but what came out was interesting when you finally managed to listen in properly.

''So why are you glowing…'' Jaune mutters running his fingers along the glowing engravings completely missing the energy moving into him invisibly, after several seconds of looking at the engravings the glowing finally died down followed by a loud thud and the sound of a heavy metal object hitting stone prompting Jaune to turn around and frowning as one of the undead gets out of the coffin in armor that looked brand-new and had anti-magic runes on it. ''Well at least I know who I got my power from…'' Jaune mutters as the undead being finally gets out of the coffin it's azure glowing eyes glaring at Jaune under its horned helmet and readied the war-axe in its hands.

''J-Jaune…'' Arvel asks making Jaune look over at her form and seeing her on the ground with a look of horror on her face. ''Yes Arvel? I'm sort of busy staring the raid boss down…'' Jaune says unconsciously using gamer slang. ''W-we can't fight this thing! This draugr's a death lord!'' Arvel shouts at Jaune making him raise a brow looking at the 'death lord'. ''I can defiantly see it…'' Jaune mutters looking the death lord up and down a few times while spinning his enchanted blade in his hands. 'Question is now how do I beat the bastard…' Jaune says to himself internally waiting for the death lord to make the first move while he devised a plan to beat it.

Jaune raised a brow as the death lord leaned back and opened Its mouth causing Jaune to get into a defensive stance with his weapon in front of him ready to deflect the axe's attack. **''FUS RO DAH!''** Jaune's eyes widen as he sees the wave of energy fly towards him and knock him off his feet and into the engraved wall behind him making him grown in pain and shake his head. ''JAUNE!'' Arvel's voice shouts prompting Jaune to look up and see the death lords Axe heading directly towards his head.


End file.
